Asylum
by shantotto farron
Summary: An alternate timelime...What would happen if Soi Fon had never forgiven Yoruichi? After doing the unthinkable, she descends into the depths of forlorness.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my third fanfic entitled "Asylum". Hope you guys enjoy this piece.

Chapter 1: Murderer

"You don't have to do this Soi Fon," Yoruichi said in a distressed tone. "Please, just let me explain…I don't want to fight you!"

"Let you explain? You just upped and left me for a 100 years! And you just expect me to forgive you and let you explain? No way bitch!"

"Soi Fon please, just listen!"

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzemebachi."

As her shikai formed on her hand, Soi Fon made a huge leap and landed behind Yoruichi, attempting to drive Suzemebachi into her back. Yoruichi seemed somewhat lethargic in her movement, not that the 2nd division captain cared. There was no way she could ever forgive her ex-master for deserting her all those years ago and now, it was time for payback. Yoruichi, slow in her movements, attempted to move out of the way of Soi Fon's attack, but alas was too slow. Before she could move out of the way, a giant homonka formed on the small of the dark skinned woman's back.

"You're much stronger than before, little one."

Soi Fon, enraged by what Yoruichi had said, returned the gesture by giving her a look of disdain. To her, their relationship was not what it used to be and just being called "little one" by a person she absolutely hated made the 2nd division captain extremely irate.

"No thanks to you…." Soi Fon hissed.

"You….make me proud…"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU BITCH! How dare you say that? I'm much stronger than you now so just shut your trap! Proud of me? Too bad I can't say the same for you…not after what you did…"

"Please just let me…"

"Enough of this," Soi Fon cut Yoruichi off. Consumed by rage, Soi Fon refused to let anything her ex-master said get the better of her. She had zero trust for her words. Once again, Soi Fon took a giant leap of shunpo behind Yoruichi and drove Suzemebachi hard into the small of her back. This time, Yoruichi hadn't even tried to avoid the attack that would bring about her certain death. She could not bear to lay a hand on Soi Fon for she still deeply loved her, despite all the cursing and hate. She seemed totally unaffected by it all to Soi Fon, not that it bothered her ex-protégé, who viewed it just as an easy opportunity to finish her off. Pulling Suzemebachi out from the incision it made on Yoruichi, Soi Fon just turned away and walked for she knew the job was done.

"Good riddance."

Not even interested in seeing her opponent die, Soi Fon was just glad that Yoruichi would no longer be a burden on her shoulders. However, something stopped her in her tracks.

"Soi Fon…." Yoruichi struggled to say as the poison flowed through her body. Summoning all her remaining energy as the poison did its work, she labored to say, "I'm sorry….and…I love you….." With that, Youruichi breathed her last breath and collapsed to the floor face-first.

Soi Fon had totally ignored Yoruichi's dying words and the sound of her body crashing against the hard ground. However, another sound caught the attention of her ears. She heard something else drop, something that sounded like a stack of papers. Turning around to see Yoruichi's lifeless body sprawled on the ground, Soi Fon had noticed that a journal of some sort had fallen out of Yoruichi's front pocket. Walking up towards the body, she bent downwards to retrieve the journal and she noticed that it had read "Soi Fon and I." Having planned not to read it, her instinct had told her otherwise, and so she did.

Flipping through the pages, she realized that it was Yoruichi's private diary, giving detailed accounts of all the times that she and Soi Fon had spent together and how Yoruichi loved having her by her side. Not moved a single bit, Soi Fon was prepared to just toss the diary aside, before a letter fell out of the last page of the diary. The letter read…

"Dearest Soi Fon,

If you're reading this, it would probably mean I'm gone. You were always rash in your actions….hahaha. Anyways, I know you probably wouldn't listen to me so I thought I'd write it all down, in hope that you would read this. First of all, a thousand apologies for not bringing you with me that 100 years ago, you weren't ready yet. And I knew it was a sacrifice…if you had left Sereitei with me you would have been branded a traitor and they wouldn't let you return. Anyways, Kisuke and I knew that Sosuke Aizen was an enemy of Soul Society. He was attempting to hollowfy shinigamis and he was also trying to obtain more power and defect to Hueco Mundo. We were unsure of how detailed his plans were and we decided to take matters into our own hands. Kisuke was framed for his wrongdoings in the process, and since I had helped him somewhat, we were both exiled. That's why I couldn't bring you….Please do understand…I was just trying to protect you…Anyways, that's enough of the story…..go get Aizen already. I'm sure that by the time you finish reading this letter he would already have made his escape…And please know this dear one…..no matter what happens, dearest Soi Fon, that I will love you, forever and always.

With love,  
Shihoin Yoruichi."

At this, Soi Fon felt the weight of the world collapse upon her as she began to kneel down and let loose a river of tears. Her constant outpour made her eyes red as she crawled towards the body of her now dead master. Hugging her as tightly as she could, Soi Fon began to try and apologise, although she knew now that her words could never be heard.

"Yoruichi-sama….I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" said Soi Fon as she burst into tears once more. "I'm weak and unworthy…..I'm such a fool….I should have trusted that you always had my best interests at heart….I didn't know…..I'm sorry…please forgive me…..YORUICHI-SAMA!"

Soi Fon continued on like this for hours and hours, totally ignoring the chaos that surrounded Sereitei as a result of Sosuke Aizen's scheme. She sat by her fallen master's side and stared into space, as she reminisced about the times the pair had spent together. Knowing because of her insecurities that these times were never to be experienced again, she had lost all resolve to continue on living. Then, she made the ultimate decision… to take her own life. Soi Fo proceeded by making her way to Thunder-rock cliff, the highest cliff in all of Soul Society. It was a cliff so high that if anyone fell off its peak, it would certainly spell that individual's doom. Taking a look over the edge, Soi Fon stared at the rough ground that surrounded the base of the cliff, just to make sure that the fall would kill her. She placed one foot forward over the edge of the cliff to prepare for the plunge.

"I'll see you soon…..Yoruichi-sama," said Soi Fon as she leapt off the cliff.

That's the end of the first chapter! So what do you guys think? Let me know And remember, no hate!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it

Chapter 2: Conspiracy

"Taichou…Are you crazy…..What were you thinking?" said a concerned Omaeda as she rushed his captain as she lay on a medical stretcher towards the infirmary.

"Why did you have to try to take your own life? WHY? This squad needs you….Sereitei needs you..."

After falling, Soi Fon sustained major injuries, mainly lots of broken bones and a fractured skull. Suffering from a massive loss of blood as well, it was a miracle that she had survived the fall. Fortunately for her, Omaeda had followed his captain all the way to Thunder-rock cliff after sensing that something wasn't right after the way she left Sereitei without saying a word. However, he couldn't keep up with her and he arrived at the peak of the cliff just in time to see his captain make the plunge. Omaeda stared at Soi Fon's unmoving body, praying that she would be alright in the end.

"Unohana taichou! Please do something!"

"I've heard about what has happened," replied Unohana. "Here, let my assistants take over."

"Please save her Unohana- taichou!"

"I'll do what I can," Unohana feigned a smile trying to reassure Omaeda thay everything was going to be okay, knowing all too well that Soi Fon's injuries may have been far too severe for the 4th division captain to save her.

"You go take care of your squad, I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Al….alright…..please Soi Fon taichou….pull through…."

Later at the Captain's meeting….

"Kuchiki Taichou! Report!" said a stern looking Yamamoto.

"The ryoka situation is being dealt with Sir."

"What of Soi Fon taichou?"

"She's being treated in the infirmary as we speak….."

"Any clues as to why she attempted suicide?"

"Don't mind me Sir," Mayuri interrupted. "Omaeda, vice-captain to Soi Fon, found a letter addressed to her. Apparently, it was an apology letter ny the ryoka, Shihoin Yoruichi. We figured that Soi Fon had an epiphany and couldn't forgive herself for killing Yoruichi, and thus decided to take her own life."

"Suicide by a shinigami…..the first time in all of Sereitei's history has this happened. We'll have to place her under rehabilitation to ensure she doesn't try it again once she reovers."

"Understood."

2 months later…..

Despite making steady progress in her recovery, Soi Fon had been in a coma ever since the incident. Omaeda had never left her side, constantly sitting by her, hoping and praying that she would soon wake up.

"Omaeda….I've got some news….."

"What is it Unohana-taichou?"

"Her broken and fractured bones have more or less been completely healed thanks to a new technique I came up with by fusing recovery kido spells with high grade medicine."

"That's great! But when will she wake up…..?"

"That's the thing. She shows no signs of doing so yet and when we did a scan on her, it revealed that the flow of her brainwaves have been disrupted making them less than ideal…."

"What does that mean….exactly?"

"I can only speculate that when…..or if she wakes up, that she may suffer from severe memory loss, or even worse still….become mentally and psychologically unstable….."

"I….see…."

"No use fretting about it now…but rest assure that we'll be on it when the time comes."

"Alright….thank you taichou…."

"You're welcomed. Now go and get some rest okay?"

"Alright…."

Leaving the infirmary to head back to his quarters to get some rest as instructed, Omaeda couldn't help but fear for the worst. He did, after all, have a reputation in Sereitei for being overly pessimistic. Still, he deeply cared for his captain, despite all the times Soi Fon had told him about how much she hated him, about how he was a good for nothing son of a bitch.

Three weeks later….

"Omaeda, we'll be taking our leave now, be sure to call us if anything happens alright?"

"Understood, Unohana taichou…."

With him and Soi Fon being the only two people left in the infirmary, he paced up and down about the room, hoping that his captain would wake up. Soon, he was about to get his wish. Hearing a soft grunt coming from the medical bed a few minutes later, Omaeda turned his head and was overjoyed as he witnessed his captain sitting up on the bed.

"TAICHOU!" screamed Omaeda who was filled with glee.

"Omaeda…." Soi Fon struggled to say as she tried to get a sense of her bearings. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary…..I'd better call Unohana-taichou right now and let her know about the good news!"

"Please don't….escort me back to my quarters…."

Overjoyed by his captain's recovery, Omaeda totally ignored the 4th division captains instructions and did what his captain told him too. Oblivious to the fact that Soi Fon had remained silent throughout the walk back and that she had ignored all her subordinates greetings to her, they finally reached their destination as Omaeda ushered Soi Fon into her room.

"Soi Fon taichou! It's great to have you back! Do you need anything?"

Suddenly, a deadly silence filled the room. With her back facing Omaeda, Soi Fon remained quiet and deliberately chose not to answer her 2nd seat. Finally sensing that something wasn't quite right, Omaeda finally spoke up.

"Taichou…..are you alright?"

"Omaeda….where's Yoruichi-sama?"

"Taichou…..don't you remember what happened?

"Where is she? I'm not going to ask again….."

"Taichou! You've got to remember! You…."

Before he could finish, the next thing Omaeda knew was that he was spitting out blood. Soi Fon had shunpoed right in front of him and had used her zanpaktou to stab him right through the heart.

"Taichou….why….."

Pulling out her blade, Soi Fon gave her vice-captain a death stare as he fell to the floor dying from the attack.

"Traitor….."

Alerted to the sound of Omaeda collapsing, the guards protecting the entrance to Soi Fon's quarters rushed in to see what the ruckus was about. Upon entering, they were overcomed with fear as they saw their second in command lying in a pool of blood. Furthermore, they were horrified to see the bloodied blade of their captain's weapon that was still in her hand and that Soi Fon now dawned a crimson red mask.

"TAICHOU! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Attempting to disarm their captain, the guards tried to coordinate a simultaneous attack. However, with her superior skills, Soi Fon had incapacitated them in mere seconds, taking all of them out with a sudden burst of shunko before she ensured that they too, suffered the same fate as Omaeda.

"Traitors….all of you….If you don't want to tell me where she is, I'll find out for myself….Yoruichi-sama…..I will find and rescue you."

With that, Soi Fon made haste for the exit gates of Sereitei.

That's that for Chapter 2! Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3: Delusion

"Isane-chan, have we received any word from Omaeda?"

"Not yet Unohana taichou," replied the vice-captain of the 4th division. "In fact, he hasn't been in contact with us since we left."

"I see. Probably fell asleep again at Soi Fon's side," chuckled Unohana. "Anyways, it's about time we head back too. Let's go."

"Yes ma'am."

Returning to the infirmary after their lunch break, Unohana and the rest of her assistants had felt that something wasn't quite right with the atmosphere surrounding the infirmary. Before they stepped inside, they had already sensed that the reiatsu of both Soi Fon and Omaeda had completely vanished. Opening the doors, they were stupefied to find that both the captain and vice-captain were missing. Trying to find some clues about the pair's whereabouts, it was not long afterwards that a member of the 2nd division came looking for them.

"Excuse me, Unohana-taichou?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Where's Soi Fon taichou?"

"Well we don't know either."

"That's strange."

"What is?"

"A few of us saw Omaeda leading Soi Fon taichou back to her quarters about half an hour earlier. Then just a few minutes later, Soi Fon taichou left her room. We assumed that she may have came back here to collect some medicine or what not."

"No problem taichou."

As Unohana and her assistants made their way towards their destination, a foul odour filled the area outside Soi Fon's quarters.

"Geez, what's that smell?" remarked Isane as she covered her nose.

"I don't know either," replied another of Unohana's assistants.

Approaching the corridor leading up to Soi Fon's quarters, they were absolutely horrified to see that a river of blood was flowing out from the room of Soi Fon's. Upon this, Unohana feared the worst may have happened as she recalled the moment she told Omaeda about the anomaly in Soi Fon's brainwaves.

"Oh no…."

Rushing towards the door, Unohana slammed it open and all those present could not believe the sickly sight that was in front of their eyes. Bodies littered the floor and all of them had puncture wounds on their chests. Blood continued to stream out and this led Unohana to believe that this massacre couldn't have taken place that much long ago.

"Uno…..hana…..taichou…" said one of Soi Fon's guards.

"Shh…..don't talk….you need to rest….."

"Soi…..Fon….tiachou…she's…insane…."

"Hey wake up! Wake up!"

Struggled as she may, Unohana's attempts to revive the guard were futile. Realising that this mess was indeed the work of Soi Fon, she could not help but worry for the people that Soi Fon may go after.

"Isane-kun…..alert Yamamoto Soutaichou…..this is an emergency…"

Later at the Captain's meeting…..

"I've been alerted….." said Soutaichou. "A rogue captain-level shinigami…..it seems like Soi Fon has a knack for breaking records. There's no telling what she might do…Any ideas whom her targets will be?"

"Sir, I believe I do."

"Please explain Kyoraku."

"According to reports, Marechiyo Omaeda was the first to be killed yes Unohana?"

"Indeed."

"Perhaps she thought he was a traitor or somewhat…"

"Your point?" asked Yamamoto.

"Maybe she'll go after his family…thinking that they may have been in cahoots with Omaeda over Yoruichi's sudden 'disappearance'."

"Hmmm….I see your point. Considering the states she's in there's no telling what she might do. With that said, the situation which you've described seems certainly plausible."

"But then that means…..oh no….."

"Yes she might have already struck again given the time frame since she's disappeared…Toshirou taichou!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Assemble a squad and head towards the Omaeda residence in Rukongai immediately!"

"Understood."

"Unohana taichou, make a call to the household this instant!"

"Yes Sir!"

Unohana called the Omaeda residence as instructed, but was worried after a few seconds that something had happened since no one answered.

"Sir….I'm afraid….."

"Afternoon, Omaeda residence."

"Oh, hello. This is Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th division of the Gotei 13."

"Oh hello, this is Marejirobasu."

"Hello Marejirobasu-san. I've got some new about Marechiyo….."

"Why? Did something happen to my brother?"

"Well….I'm afraid…."

Just then, Unohana heard a bell ring over the phone.

"Oh excuse me…..someone's at the door."

"No don't get that!"

Unlucky for Marejirobasu, Unohana's words did not manage to reach him on time. As he opened the door, he was puzzled to see the diminutive figure of Soi Fon standing in front of him.

"Oh hello, miss shinigami. Who might you be?"

Remaining silent, Soi Fon returned the gesture with a death stare. Then, grabbing him by the throat, threw Marejirobasu against the back wall of the estate which was some 50 metres back. Unable to move, Marejirobasu struggled to comprehend what was going on. Approaching the wreckage she caused, Soi Fon lifted him up by the throat once again.

"I'm going to ask you once and once only….where is Yoruichi-sama?"

"I…..have no…..idea what you're talking about….."

"Wrong answer…"

Smashing him against the wall once more, Soi Fon proceeded to exit the Omaeda residence. Struggling to get back on the phone, Marejirobasu huffed and puffed as she summoned the strength to get back on the phone with Unohana.

"Taichou…..rogue shinigami….Yoruichi…"

Before Unohana could reply, the voice of Soi Fon's could be heard in the background.

"AHHHHHHHHH…..BAN-KAI! JAKUHO RAIKOBEN…"

"Get out of there now!" screamed Unohana over the phone.

Alas, she was too late. Soi Fon had charged up Jakuho Raikoben to its maximum power and utilized it to fire at the Omaeda house, obliterating it to smithereens in a matter of seconds. Showing no signs of remorse of whatsoever, she just stared at the damage she had caused, giving a face that showed no emotions at all.

"Traitors…all of you….."

Powering down, Soi Fon faced away from the wreckage and made off into the distance. Unohana had known, that once the line got cut off amidst the sound of the explosion that Jakuho Raikoben had caused that Soi Fon had made a direct hit.

"We're…..too late…."

"Alert all of Sereite! Code red!" yelled an enraged Yamamoto as he stood up from his seat and slammed his walking stick onto the ground. "Put all divisions on alert! I want the whole of Rukongai to be notified that they are to immediately inform Sereitei if Soi Fon is sighted! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

"We'll have to hunt her down….Unohana taichou! Toshirou taichou! Meet me in my office as soon as the meeting is adjourned!"

Later…..

"Fellow captains…..I'm sure you know why I called you guys in here…."

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Let's begin. Is there any way we can track her movements?"

"Well…she seems to be going after anyone who is and was related to Shihoin Yoruichi…..even if the connection isn't all that strong," said Toshirou as he noted that Yoruichi's lieutenant was Marechiyo's father.

"Quite right," said Unohana. "Since she's already attacked the Omaeda household, she'll most probably approach the Shihoin-clan next. She might think that they must be wondering of Yoruichi's so called 'disappearance' as well."

"Alright then, that'll be our next course of action. Toshirou taichou, please alert the Shihoin clan of the situation. Once you've done that, head to the Shihoin clan and guard the area. Do not bring anyone with you. We don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"Understood."

"Unohana-taichou, head to the Omaeda residence and see if there are any survivors."

"Yes Sir."

The Gotei 13 knew all too well that stopping the rogue 2nd division captain was going to be tough. She has already proved to them that she was willing to take innocent lives in her deranged quest to find Yoruichi. They were also worried that if there was ever going to be a need to battle her that more people would suffer as a result of the chaos that would ensue. Soi Fon had gone from a trustworthy captain to being Sereitei's most wanted person. Considering that she was commander of the special forces, they knew about her prowess in stealth as well. Her superior speed had ensured that she was almost certainly ahead of them by a step or two throughout every course of action. Soi Fon was on a rampage, leaving nothing but a path of destruction everywhere she went.

That's the end of Chapter 3! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy and let me what you guys think

Chapter 4: In the nick of time

"Yoruichi-sama…..kill the traitors….kill…..kill…..kill them all…"

"Soi Fon sama….."

"Kill…kill…kill…."

When she and her team had arrived at the household, Unohana could not find any bodies at all, with any trace of the bodies of the Omaeda family being reduced to dark blackish powder. This had stunned Unohana greatly. She knew about the capabilities of Jakuho Raikoben, but she did not expect it to do this much damage. The entire house had been reduced to ashes and as a matter of fact, it was only through the use of kido that Unohana managed to determine that some of those ashes did indeed belong to the bodies of the Omaeda family.

"Death in one strike alright…" mumbled Unohana.

"Taichou, did you say something?" asked Isane.

"Well…I can't be sure of it yet….but I'll let you know when I have more details."

"Okay taichou, if you say so."

Two weeks later…

Despite strict surveillance by the Gotei 13, no one had reported any sightings of Soi Fon. The patrol teams that went around Soul Society did not report anything out of the ordinary. It was also impossible that she had already gotten to them for when Toshirou had arrived at the estate of the Shihoin clan, he noticed that it was completely empty. If something had indeed already happened, he would have been able to get a reading of the spiritual energy in the area. Staying at his post for about a week or so, he was given the order to install security cameras and return to Sereitei to rest up. Also, the team monitoring the security cameras hadn't reported anything unusual.

"This is no good…" noted Yamamoto. "No contact has been made with the Shihoin clan….."

"Don't worry Sir," said Unohana as reassuringly as she could. "Well, we do know for a fact that the Shihoin clan is indeed safe…..we'll just have to be patient."

"That's why I'm worried…..Soi Fon could already have gotten to other targets of hers…and we're just sitting here waiting for something to happen…."

"Well, the patrolling teams haven't been reporting anything…..so things should be alright….."

With that, Soutaichou remained silent. He knew that Unohana had good intentions, but it did little to allay his fears. He knew very well that Soi Fon was a master at stealth, which made him believe that it was entirely possible that she could have been continuing on her murderous rampage without the knowledge of the Gotei 13.

Later during that evening…

"Sir, we've spotted the Shihoin clan!"

"What! Where?"

"They're heading back to their estate right now! It seems like they were on a vacation or something which would explain their absence."

"Alright, Toshirou taichou….."

"Don't worry Sir, already on it!"

The Shihoin clan had not known that Yoruichi had been murdered. After all, they could not be contacted for a rather lengthy period of time. It seemed that though, they would be lucky enough to avoid Soi Fon's ruthlessness for Toshirou had managed to arrive to give them the news before anything had happened.

"Wow….what a beautiful night," Yushiro, the brother of Yoruichi, said as he stared at the night sky as the constellations lay in perfect alignment.

"Well….time to head back in….."

"Halt!"

"Who's there?" yelled Yushiro as his guards drew their swords and encircled him in a defensive formation.

"I mean no harm…." said Toshirou as she stepped out of the nearby forest.

"Oh….a shinigami….."

"Yes…..I've got some news to deliver…..but may we step inside first?"

"Sure."

As they went inside, Yushiro had instructed the guards and the assistants to take care of the luggage and other items they had bought along their trip and leave him and Toshirou alone in the living room. He could tell that this piece of news was serious and he did not want to unnecessarily cause a panic.

"So Mr shinigami…what's this about?"

"It's about your sister…"

"I'm afraid that she's been…..murdered…."

At this, Yushiro buried his face in his hands as tears started to rapidly flow down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"I know this is hard but I need to warn you…"

"Who….who…who did this?" Yushiro summoned what little energy he had left to muster out the question.

"Well…..I know this is hard to believe…but it was none other than Soi Fon."

"What!?" said Yushiro in a surprised tone as he thought about the good relationship he and Soi Fon shared despite her hate for Yoruichi. "Why….why would did she do it?"

"Well, she had never forgiven your sister for abandoning her so yeah….."

"Oh….okay…..is that all?" said Yushiro as he wiped away the tears and sucked up the mucus that had been dripping from his nose.

"Well, since then, she's been going on a killing spree, targeting those who are related to your family. We're afraid that you might be her next target. So is it alright if I patrol the estate along with the other guards?"

"Sure…..it would be nice…to have some extra protection…"

"Alright, thanks for your co-operation and please do let me know if you see or hear anything suspicious," said Toshirou as Yushiro nodded his head in approval.

With that, Toshirou took his leave and began to patrol the area outside the Shihoin estate. He knew that he might not be able to handle this task alone if he ever had to face Soi Fon so he made sure that his communications device was always turned on.

"Dearest Sister…why did this have to happen…..what am I going to do without you?" Yushiro talked to himself. While reminiscing about the times that he had spent with his sister, he was interrupted by a sound that came from the nearby kitchen.

"Who goes there?"

"Hello Yushiro…..it's been a while…"

That voice, it all sounded too familiar. It sounded different though….it had a much more cold and menacing tone about it…..His worst fears had been realized. Turning around, Yushiro stood rooted to the spot as his eyes showed nothing but fear as he focused his gaze on Soi Fon. The rogue 2nd division captain looked different. She still wore her captain's haori albeit it was torn and tattered, but all parts of her eyes were now pitch black and crimson red blood constantly dripped from them. The white braids that covered her long hair were now gone, letting her messy hair extend all the way to the floor. This had greatly shocked Yushiro, but despite his attempts to keep calm, he perspired profusely and there was no way he could hide his fear.

"Soi Fon….shit….I've got to inform that shinigam….." Yushiro thought to himself.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost…."

"I'm just surprised as all….."

"Well….I would like to talk to you about something, if you don't mind."

"Yeah….yeah…sure….but just let me get a drink of water first….."

Trying to stay calm, Yushiro entered the kitchen and opened the fridge door. Although he said he was going to get some water, he attempted to send a message to Toshirou that Soi Fon had mysteriously appeared in the house. However, being a nervous wreck, his actions were easy to read as he wobbled constantly as he walked, being unable to move in a straight line.

Mid-way through his patrol, the 10th division captain picked up his messaging device as it sounded. His eyes widened in horror as he read the message and he was bewildered as to how Soi Fon managed to slip by him. Rushing to the door, he knocked on it as he did not want to charge in and make Soi Fon do something rash.

"Yushiro…it's me," the 10th division captain said in a deeper voice, trying to sound different so as to not alert the rogue captain of his presence. As the door opened, he was relieved to see Yushiro answering, but he quickly realized that something wasn't quite right. His eyes were dazed and he was seemingly staring off into the distance. His mouth was wide open letting drops of saliva fall out.

"Yushiro….san?"

Then, the drops of saliva changed into a grey liquid and suddenly, something had driven Yushiro as he crashed into Toshirou and the pair flew quite a distance back into a nearby tree.

"What the heck was that…" grunted Toshirou as he flipped and moved Yushiro's body aside. He then saw that a giant homonka was on his back and he knew in an instant that Soi Fon had poisoned him to death. Getting up, he stared at the door only to find that Soi Fon was staring right back at him.

"Greetings Toshirou, it's been a while."

"SOI FON!"

"Don't get in my way…unless you want to suffer the same fate as that poor bastard over there."

"You fool! Don't you remember anything at all? Snap out of it!"

"I don't know remember anything but I do know this. I will not hesitate to kill the people who kidnapped Yoruichi sama and those who get in my way."

"You idiot! You're the one that killed her with your own bare hands!"

"Nonsense. I should end your miserable life right here just for saying that….."

"Damn it….there's no use…she's completely lost it!" Toshirou told himself. Drawing his zanpaktou, he prepared to release his shikai but then quickly realized that Soi Fon's reiatsu was at a much higher level then usual. This had prompted him to take it up a notch.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!"

As his reiatsu level surged as well, Soi Fon seemed unimpressed as the ice wings formed on Toshirou's back and the as the flower petals appeared above his head. Toshirou, however, was still at a loss for words. As he stared Soi Fon down, he sensed that Soi Fon's reiatsu was still much greater than his, and she had only released her shikai. The young 10th division captain then thought it was no time for questions as he proceeded to attack. He summoned his ice dragon and launched it towards the 2nd division captain. Soi Fon, seeing the maneuver coming from a mile away, and had moved out of the way and out of Toshirou's sight.

"What the…..where…where did you go?! Come out you coward!"

"As you wish."

Suddenly appearing out of thin air, Soi Fon had taken Toshirou by surprise as she double stabbed the ice dragon with Suzumebachi in the head, causing it shatter into a million bits.

"Impossible…"

Then, the next thing he knew was that the ice wings on his back were completely sliced off. His bankai had completely been destroyed by Soi Fon in just a matter of seconds and this had sent chills up his spine. Soi Fon had somehow became that much stronger and Toshirou knew that he was completely overpowered. Before he could do anything else, Soi Fon had appeared in front of him in a flash, delivering a front kick to his jaw and as he flew into the air, Soi Fon rose up and dropped her heel on the top of Toshirou's head sending him crashing into the hard ground below with such impact that a crater ten metres deep had been formed.

"It's time to finish you off…goodbye weakling," Soi Fon said with an evil grin as she stared at the now unconscious 10th division captain as he lay in the crater.

"Senbonsakura."

Before she could go in for the kill, hundreds of pink flower petals had surrounded Soi Fon. Still, it was an easy task for her to break free of the hold but it had stopped her from ending another life. Landing back on the ground with her limbs spread out like a spider, Soi Fon witnessed three figures appear out of the forest.

"Byakuya….Komamura…Zaraki…"

"AHAHAHAHAHA, if you love a fight I would gladly participate," laughed Zaraki.

"Don't get too cocky Zaraki," warned Komamura as he too sensed that Soi Fon's reiatsu was at a much higher level.

"Hmmph…."

"Quite right," said Byakuya.

"You bastards, I should probably finish all of you right here and now….but I've got other matters to attend to but mark my words, you will all pay for this," said Soi Fon as she retreated.

Letting her make her escape, the three captains proceeded to recover Toshirou from the crater and send him back to Sereitei to retrieve treatment.

Back at Sereitei….

"He seems to have suffered from a few broken bones and what not…but he'll be alright" said Unohana.

"That's a relief," said Yamamoto. "We'll get the report from him once he wakes up."

"There's….no need….I'll give it to you now," Toshirou struggled to say as he lay on a medical bed.

"Please….there's no rush….."

"No….please listen Sir," Toshirou insisted. "Soi Fon had somehow mysteriously appeared inside the Shihoin estate without anyone noticing…there had been no signs of forced entry as well….then when we fought…..she completely dismantled my bankai in seconds…it's as if her power had increased by tenfolds…"

"WHAT!?"

"That's what I thought," said Unohana.

"What….do you…mean?"

"Well, when I went to inspect the wreckage of the Omaeda household, there was no rubble at all….only ashes. The heat generated by Jakuho Raikoben was too intense…and by my reckoning, albeit Soi Fon's bankai supposedly being a 1 hit-KO move, it still shouldn't have done that much damage…."

"This is worse than I thought…..she's growing stronger as time passes by." Yamamoto said.

"Well, we'll have to send more captains the next time," sighed Yamamoto this time knowing the great risks he was taking by sending so many captain-level shinigamis. If they couldn't get the job done, the divisions under these captains would be in disarray. This was the last thing Yamamoto needed, instability within the Gotei 13 as they chased the most wanted criminal ever in the whole of Soul Society. Times ahead Ilooked rough for the shinigamis and with Soi Fon still running loose, it was only a matter of time before things would start to get worse.

That's the end of Chapter 4. Thanks for reading 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter Thank you all for reading once again and I hope you guys enjoy

Chapter 5: The Path Ahead

"Kill…..kill the traitors…kill…..kill…..for Yoruichi sama…."

"Soi Fon sama…please stop this….please…."

"Kill….kill…kill…"

Dark clouds hovered above Sereitei as the boom of thunder roared across the dark sky. Lightning strikes could be seen as a heavy downpour showered the area. The shinigamis were still on high alert for the rogue Soi Fon. A storm like this made the ideal cover for Soi Fon to continue on her killing spree without getting detected and the patrol teams had to be extra careful. Inside Sereitei, Yamamoto gathered with his fellow captains in the meeting hall to brief them about their next course of action.

"Fellow captains, as you know by now, many innocent lives have been lost as a result of Soi Fon's actions. We're here today because myself and two other captains in the room have already decided what to do next. But first, are there any other solutions that you guys might have?"

"Well," replied Komamura. "She's already killed the Omaeda family, and the head of the Shihoin clan. Perhaps she'll target Yoruichi's close friends next."

"Which would mean…Kukaku Shiba of the Shiba clan…..or Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the 12th division, are her next two most likely targets."

"Well…..we can't possibly send three captains each to either location…..that would leave Sereitei shorthanded," said Ukitake.

"That's why Mayuri taichou, Soutaichou and myself came up with this plan," said Unohana.

"Well, let's hear it."

"We're going to lead her to one of the targets."

"Lead her? What do you mean?"

"We'll open the senkaimon and lead her to the real world to find Kisuke Urahara."

At this, the entire meeting hall went into an uproar as the captains voiced out their resentment.

"Are you crazy!? Imagine the harm that would bring!"

"Yeah! If what you said is true about her powers constantly being on the rise, imagine even with the limiters in place her strength in the real world!"

"Exactly. If we go along with this plan and send that many captains into the real world without the limiters and assuming we have to release our bankais, the destruction would be tremendous!"

"Why not lead her to the Shiba clan instead?"

"Please, just hear me out," Unohana said as she attempted to calm things down. We'll have the limiter for Soi Fon in place which would reduce her powers, and lifting the limiters for those travelling to the real world. This would give us more of a fighting chance there as compared to a situation if we were to battle in Soul Society. Also, the chances that lives will be lost are roughly the same assuming all of the participating captain's bankais were to be released. That much power concentrated in any one area would spell disaster. Considering this, leading her to Kisuke Urahara would be the better option. Besides…..Mayuri and I have developed a drug that should shut her body systems down. Considering the great amount of reiatsu she possesses, the drug will only work for about an hour or so…and if everything goes well…..we might not even have to fight her…"

"So what exactly is the plan here?"

"It's going to be near impossible to ensure she takes the drug if we fight her head on…..so before the fight begins….Mayuri tiachou will fire the drug, which will be in the form of a dart, from a rifle from a safe distance. Once the dart pierces Soi Fon's skin, it will inject the drug into her blood system and then we wait for it to do its work."

"And what then?" We're just supposed to bring her back to Soul Society?"

"No…..Soutaichou has other plans after that."

"That's right, Yamamoto said. "She's too much of an asset to Sereitei to just execute her…"

"So how do you propose we revert her back to normal?" asked Kyoraku.

"Since the drug only lasts for an hour, it would not give us enough time to find out what's exactly wrong with Soi Fon and cure her in time. We'll have to do something drastic….we'll have to send her to the Valley of Souls and hope the spirit of Yoruichi helps her …."

Now, the Valley of Souls was an alternate dimension where the souls of shinigamis who have passed went to rest. It would require 7 captains to open the gateway but just by sending a live shinigami there would be a risk. In sending a live shinigami to the valley, the 7 captains who hold the gateway open would be sucked of their life energy at a rapid rate until they eventually die. Then, if the portal were to close while the shinigami is still inside, the shinigami would die for the life force that flows into the valley would cease. So dangerous was the task that it had only ever been attempted once, over a thousand years ago. Once again, the suggestion put forth by Yamamoto caused everyone to voice out their displeasure.

"SIR YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT SOI FON CAN EVEN FIND YORUICHI'S SOUL THERE?"

"EVEN IF SHE COULD, THERE'S NO TELLING HOW LONG THAT WOULD TAKE!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE'LL COME OUT NORMAL AND NOT A PSYCHOTIC BITCH LIKE BEFORE!?"

"YOU'RE WILLING TO SACRIFICE THE LIVES OF SEVERAL CAPTAINS JUST FOR A SINGLE ONE?"

This made Yamamoto stand up and slam his walking stick on the floor with so much force that it nearly cracked open. He gave a look that showed nothing but anger as she stared at the captains one by one. Clearly, he was absolutely disgusted by their attitude.

"REPORTS HAVE ALREADY SHOWN THAT SHE CAN AT LEAST TAKE ON 10 CAPTAINS AT ONE GO AND HERE YOU GUYSA ARE COMPLAINING!? BY GOING THROUGH WITH ANY PLAN YOUR LIVES WILL BE AT RISK SO WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE NOW!?"

At this, they quieted down somewhat after remembering how Toshirou had his banaki destroyed in seconds by Soi Fon. Furthermore, when the captains recalled of how the trio of Komamura, Byakuya and Zaraki reported that they wouldn't have been able to handle Soi Fon if they were to fight that that made them believe that in the end, Yamamoto was right. Any course of action that would be taken were of equal risk and they had no choice but to go along with what Captain Commander suggested.

"Good…now that we're in agreement, let me finish. Once she's through the portal, we'll keep it open for just only an hour. Although Soi Fon's senses are heightened in her current state, they will be much more obscured in the Valley of Souls as compared to a regular shinigami as Mayuri taichous's research suggests. This means that she should not be able to locate and make it out of the portal within the given time frame unless she reverts to normal."

"Wait a minute…when are we going to start? I mean…..what if we wait too long and she goes after the Shiba clan first?"

"We've already informed the Shiba clan to vacate their estate. Also, we've installed security monitors that cover a radius of 5 kilometres around the Shiba estate. This should give us enough time to react in the event anything were to happen."

"And what happens if this plan fails huh?"

"We'll have no choice but to fight…let's just hope that it doesn't come to that….Now all of you…..get some rest. We'll commence the operation soon."

At the same time-Forlorn Forest in Rukongai-Soi Fon's mind

"Kill…kill…..kill…..kill the traitors…..kill them all! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Soi Fon sama…..please stop this…"

"Kill…..kill…for Yoruichi sama….kill….kill…."

"SOI FON SAMA! STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW!"

"What do you want you little irritant?"

"You going on your little rampage! You killing innocents! What's wrong with you….its…..its…its hurting me….." Suzumebachi said as she sucked up the tears and mucus that flowed down her nose and the side of her cheeks."

"Are you implying that the people who've kidnapped Yoruichi sama are innocent?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU DELUSIONAL BITCH? YOU KILLED HER….NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU KILLED HER!" Suzumebachi screamed as she let her master know of her feelings.

At this, Soi Fon shunpoed and used the palm of her hand to forcefully pin her zanpaktou spirit against the ground. Each time the little hornet struggled to break free, the 2md division captain would increase the amount of force she used to hold Suzumuebachi down.

"Soi Fon sama…Soi Fon sama…please….you're hurting me….." Suzumebachi struggled to say as her airway was blocked with Soi Fon choking her.

"You're together with them on this are you…."

"Soi Fon sama…please…it's….it's the truth…..."

"Hmmph…..I should kill you right here…shouldn't I…kill….kill…..kill…."

"Soi Fon sama…..please…..don't do it…"

"Pathetic….you're in cahoots with them and you don't want to admit it…..but if I don't keep you my powers will be reduced won't they…..Count yourself you lucky brat…"

With that, Soi Fon let go of her grip on the little hornet and went under a tree that had its leaves withering and with a few of its branches missing. She punched the tree, with her fists one after the other at a very rapid rate as she constantly said to herself, "kill…..kill…kill…."

"Soi Fon sama…..what's wrong with you….."

Struggled as the little hornet may, Suzumebachi could not nurse her master back to health. Despite constantly trying to remind Soi Fon of the truth, the 2nd division captain refused to believe anything at all. There was no way Soi Fon's zanpaktou spirit could restore the disrupted flow of her master's brainwaves which was the reason behind for Soi Fon being mentally crazed and unstable. She loved her greatly and she could not bear to leave her master to fend for herself and that was the only reason why she hadn't left her, no matter how much it had hurt Suzumebachi. Times ahead for the little hornet looked rough and she knew that only by a miracle could Soi Fon be saved. Until that time came though, Suzumebachi had to put up with all the evil doings of her master in fear that any reaction from her would worsen Soi Fon's health.

"Please…..Soi Fon sama…please be alright…..please remember…."

That's the end for this chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story.


	6. Chapter 6

For all those who've been reading I sincerely thank you all ;) Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter in the story ;)

Chapter 6: The Gateway

"Have we made the necessary preparations?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes Sir. Mayuri taichou has prepped the rifle and all participating captains are on standby," Unohana replied.

"Alright. Have we made contact with Kisuke Urahara?"

"Yes. He's already vacated his shop and created a false signature of his reiatsu which should lead Soi Fon directly into our trap."

"Good….well let's just hope this works out perfectly…..I don't want any unnecessary causalties."

"Understood Sir."

In order to lead Soi Fon into their trap, the shinigamis had to prepare well and arrive in the real world before she did. Their plan was to have all participating captains arrive in the real world at the same time to take up their positions, where afterwards a standby team would open up a senkaimon in the middle of rukongai where they would use two artificial souls Mayuri had created to lure the rogue 2nd division captain in. Upon arriving in the real world and reaching the Urahara shop, the artificial souls were designed to vanish instantaneously, leaving Soi Fon all alone by herself. Considering the close proximity between the opening of the senkaimon and the Urahara shop, the shinigamis were hoping Soi Fon would trace the false reiatsu signature of Urahara before she realized something wasn't right. It was a risk they had to take if their plan was to work.

"Open the senkaimon!" yelled Yamamoto. "Lift the limiters!"

"Fellow captains, let us move," said the captain commander as he and 5 other captains made their way into the senkaimon.

Some time later….

"Soi Fon sama…..you….you….feel that to don't you?"

"Fools….are they that dumb enough to travel to the real world right now? AHAHAHAHA!" laughed the rogue 2nd division captain maniacally in a high pitch.

"I'm just afraid something might happen to you…"

"You? Afraid for me? You're working with them and you still dare to tell me you're on my side?"

"But I…nevermind….it doesn't matter…."

""That's what I thought. Even with you helping them, I'd still easily overpower them….AHAHAHAHAHA! Kukaku Shiba…you'd better have an answer for where she is! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suzumebachi could only remain silent. Her master had completely lost her mind by this point and there was nothing the little hornet could do. The zanpaktou spirit was terrified by the form her master had taken on. Soi Fon's hair grew even longer and she kept it unkempt as it extended all the way to the ground that surrounded her feet. Her haori was torn and tattered, the pure white becoming as grey as a pencil lead. All parts of her eyes were still as black as the night sky with blood still constantly pouring out from them. Her fingernails had grown several metres, with them being crooked and bent. Like a wicked witch from a fairytale, Soi Fon was perhaps the scariest thing to ever live at that point in time.

Just as she was about to head towards the Shiba estate, something had caught the attention of the rogue captain. Concealing herself by hiding behind a set of trees, she witnessed two shinigamis at work.

"Hmm….what's this? Another senkaimon opening?" Soi Fon thought to herself.

Watching the two individuals casting a spell to open the senkaimon, Soi Fon could not believe her luck. It was much more difficult to travel to the real world to find Urahara and that was why she had targeted the Shiba clan first. She knew an opportunity like this would be hard to come by and she wasn't going to pass up this rare chance.

"Now would you look at that? Just my luck. AHAHAHAHA. Shiba clan, consider yourselves lucky…..Kisuke Urahara," Soi Fon paused as she licked her lips and gave a sick gaze towards the senkaimon opening. "You're next….HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Soi Fon sama…..please be careful…."

"Did you say something you little irritant?"

"Uh….no….no….I didn't…"

"Good…..let's go get that bastard….AHAHAHA!"

"Soi Fon sama….."

Following their conversation, Soi Fon, and unwillingly, Suzumebachi, tailed the two individuals as they entered the Senkaimon.

An hour later- The Real World

"Captains, be on guard. She'll be arriving soon."

"Yes Sir."

"Sir, energy readings are rising. She should be here anytime now," Unohana mentioned.

"Alright…..Mayuri taichou…..are you in position?"

"Yes Sir…" said Mayuri as he lay in wait on the rooftop of a building quite some distance away. He had used a kido spell to completely camouflage himself and hide his reiatsu.

Just a few moments later, the senkaimon opened as the two artificial souls stepped out, with Soi Fon following close behind. Just as planned, the two artificial souls had made their way towards the Urahara shop. As Soi Fon was just about to step in and kill them, the final stage of the shinigamis plan was about to take effect.

"Goodbye you two. Thanks though for….." Just then, Soi Fon stopped as she witnessed the two artificial souls right in front of her disappear into thin air.

"What the….what is this?"

"See Soi Fon sama…that's why I told you to be careful…"

"Just shut up…you already knew what was coming didn't you….why don't you just tell me what's going to happen next already? It still doesn't change the fact that I can easily beat them."

"But I don't know what's going to happen next…."

"Hmph…or so you say….."

Deciding that she just wasn't going to give a damn, a frustrated Soi Fon smashed down the door of the Urahara shop and drew her blade and pointed it at the shop's owner, Kisuke Urahara.

"Hmm….surely YOU must know where she is. Or do I have to kill you too?"

Urahara kept still and did not give a reply. All the paranoid Soi Fon received was a smile that irritated her to the very core.

"Not talking eh…well….good riddance then."

Leaping forward and slashing the ex 12th division captain, Soi Fon thought she was sure to see blood splatter across the room. However, upon making contact with her target, Urahara, like the two artificial souls, disappeared into thin air.

"What the heck is going on? AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Soi Fon as she felt increasingly infuriated.

Finally realizing that this was all a setup, the 2nd division captain exited the shop where another surprise was waiting for her. As soon as she had stepped out of the place, the captains who had travelled to the real world were there, anticipating what was to come.

"Long time no see Soi Fon taichou."

"Captain Commander Sir….."

"Look at the power you've obtained….a shame that we can't let you continue on like this."

"Hmph…..you guys had better not interfere with my mission to fin Youruichi sama. I won't hesitate to kill you all right here."

"Then come at us. Show us what you're made of."

"As you wish."

As she leapt into the air and drew her blade to launch an attack, a short, sharp pain in Soi Fon's right shoulder caused her to land and take up a defensive stance.

"Ugh…..what is this….." an inured Soi Fon said as she pulled the dart out from her shoulder and threw it on the ground.

"Bullseye."

"What's wrong Soi Fon taichou?" Yamamoto said to tease the rogue captain. "You look like you're in pain."

"You bastards…what did you guys do…..I'll end….." Before she could finish, Soi Fon collapsed face first to the ground as the drug took effect.

"Quickly open the senkaimon! We don't want to open the portal to the Valley of Souls here."

"Yes Sir!"

As the shinigamis lifted Soi Fon's unconscious body off the floor, they proceeded into the senkaimon to travel back to Soul Society.

Later at Soul Society…..

Finally arriving back, the captains placed Soi Fon on the floor so that she faced the sky. They were then joined by the other captains who were to open up the portal. The seven participating captains drew their weapons as they surrounded Soi Fon. Firmly grabbing on to the handles of their zanpaktous, they started to recite the incantation to open up the portal.

"Gates of light, rescue this shinigami from her plight. Save her from this insanity, and show her the way towards clarity. Cleanse the darkness from within her heart, and ways with it she will part."

As the shinigamis finished the incantation, a beam of light rained down upon Soi Fon's body. After engulfing her in a brilliant white ball, the light disappeared, leaving nothing behind except for an energy ring that formed around the area where the captains were standing.

"Sir, she should be arriving in the valley anytime now. Please take a break, you don't have to watch over the seven of us," Unohana said to Yamamoto.

"How can I when I may be responsible for the deaths of some of you guys? I don't want a single one of you to commit more energy to holding the portal open for longer than the thirty minutes I have stipulated."

"Alright Sir…..but please don't strain yourself….."

"Hmph…..whether that happens all depends on lady luck…" said Yamamoto, staring into the distance as she clasped his hands together and focused his thoughts on what was to come.

That's the end of Chapter 6! The story's climax is in the next chapter and I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy !


	7. Chapter 7

Penultimate Chapter! Here we go!

Chapter 7: Epiphany

"Ugh…what did the bastards do to me?" a disgruntled Soi Fon said as she got up covering her head with her hands.

"Soi Fon sama….are you alright?" a concerned Suzumebachi asked.

"Shut up you bitch…..you knew this was going to happen….."

"But I…..oh why do I even bother….."

"Where are we?"

As Soi Fon's vision started to clear, she opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. Thousands of colourful flowers stretched in all directions for as far as the eye could see, with not a single person in sight. This had puzzled the rogue 2nd division captain greatly. She did not know of a place like this that existed in Soul Society and figured that it was just an illusion the shinigamis had made to try and confuse her.

"Pathetic. Do they really think that they can contain me like this?"

"But Soi Fon sama….can't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Your surroundings, the environment. Can't you tell that there's something different about this place?"

With her obscured senses, Soi Fon couldn't tell where she was. Any ordinary shinigami would be able to tell that they weren't in Soul Society. But with her crazed mentality that she now possessed, the rogue captain hadn't a clue as to her location.

"You're not in the real world anymore, nor are you in Soul Society….."

"Impossible."

"If you don't believe me, try looking around. I'm positive that you won't find anything or anyone that you'd recognize."

"I'm going to make you eat your words."

After her talk with Suzumebachi, Soi Fon wandered aimlessly across the Valley of Souls. Refusing to believe what her zanpaktou spirit had told her, she continued to walk around for what seemed like ages. Finally spotting a settlement at the base of a large waterfall, Soi Fon was sure she was going to find a familiar face. Making haste for the settlement, she arrived only to find that not many people were there. Furthermore, there was no one that she knew.

"You bitch! Where is Shihoin Yoruichi?" screamed Soi Fon as she spotted a young woman.

"Hmm….would you look at this? A new soul!"

"What the heck are you talking about? New soul!?"

"A shinigami captain as well! From the…..2nd division eh? Maybe he'll recognize you."

"He? Who are you talking about? Just tell me where she us or I'll kill you right here!"

The female soul that Soi Fon had spoken to totally ignored her death threat. Calling out for the person that she thought Soi Fon might recognize to welcome her to the valley, she was hoping that the person might recognize Soi Fon too from when that person was still alive. The rogue 2nd division captain, however, was unprepared for what was about to come.

"Omaeda! Look a new soul has just arrived! A captain shinigami?"

"Omae…da…..?"

Inconceivable, or so Soi Fon thought. As the giant figure of Omaeda approached her, she was utterly shocked as to how her vice-captain was still alive. After all, she was the one who had stabbed him right through the heart and killed him cold heartedly.

"TAICHOU!" Omaeda screamed.

"What the…"

"Look at what's becomed of you! You're in a mess!" said Omaeda as he took note of the change in his captain's appearance. Your hair, your nails, and your eyes…..are they bleeding? Come inside and we'll fix you up!"

"Fool!" screamed Soi Fon. "How are you still alive!? I killed you!"

"Taichou…."

"Enough of this."

Soi Fon was tired of playing games. Figuring that the only possible way for her vice-captain to be still alive was that rescue arrived in time, she was even more determined to finish the job this time around. Without hesitation, she drew her zanpaktpou and launched a slash across the neck of Omaeda, aiming to decapitate him.

"What the heck!? Why isn't your head rolling on the floor!?" screamed an increasingly confused Soi Fon. The blade of her weapon had passed right through Omaeda, as if he wasn't even there at all. At this, Soi Fon went wild, aiming slash after slash across Omaeda's torso area. Yet, after each and every time, she got the same result, with the blade passing right through him.

"HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!?" Soi Fon shouted from the top of her lungs as she tried to comprehend a supposed impossibility. Drops of perspiration began to trickle down the side of her face as she got increasingly paranoid, and somewhat, afraid. It was the first time she felt like this ever since she lost her mind.

"Taichou….calm down, please….."

"Don't tell me to calm down you fool! Why aren't you dead? WHY!?"

"Taichou…"

"Die! Die! Die!"

Soi Fon had completely gone bonkers. Continuously swinging her weapon wildly at her vice-captain, she could not believe that he was still alive. She was absolutely sure that there was no possible way that what she faced was a reality, and still believed that she was under a spell cast by the shinigamis.

"Why….why…." Soi Fon struggled for breath as she began to tire out. "Why aren't you dead….."

"Taichou…..you still don't realise it do you….."

Before Omaeda could explain, a voice had interrupted him.

"Omaeda, what's all that ruckus about?"

"Yushiro san…"

"Is that….Soi Fon?"

"Yeah….."

"Is she….."

"Nope….she's still alive…."

"Ah…"

"YOU! You're here too?" Soi Fon'e eyes widened in shock as she pointed towards Yoruichi's brother. "DIE!"

Leaping towards Yushiro, she aimed to impale him right through the forehead with her zanpaktou. Alas, she had once again passed right through her target and crashed into the wall.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT MADNESS IS THIS….." Soi Fon screamed as she got increasingly confused and disoriented. It seemed she was sinking into a bottomless pit of insanity as she fell to the ground knees first, banging her head constantly on the floor. Omaeda and Yushiro looked on in pity, feeling sorry that Soi Fon hadn't realise the truth yet.

"Soi Fon…." Yushiro said as he tried helping Soi Fon off the floor before he got Soi Fon tried shoving him in the face.

"Get your hand of me! Wait…why is it you can touch me but I can't? WHY!?"

"I don't know….that's just how the world of the dead works…"

"World of the dead?"

"Hmm…..I don't kno what I can do to help you…..but maybe she'll be able to…." Yushiro said as he pointed behind Soi Fon towards a figure.

Turning around, Soi Fon spotted a small figure amongst the tall grass. Before she could reach it though, the figure had sped off at a speed much quicker than anything or anyone Soi Fon had witnessed before. Chasing it for a considerable distance, the figure finally stopped in the middle of a clearing. As Soi Fon faced the creature's back, she made it out to be a small black cat. Finally, she had found her.

Kneeling down, Soi Fon began to speak. "Yoruichi…sama?"

"It's been a long while….Soi Fon."

"YORUICHI SAMA! AT LAST I'VE FOUND YOU!" screamed Soi Fon as she finally let out a sincere smile of joy for the first time since the incident. As a cloud of smoke formed when Yoruichi began to change back into her human form, the 2nd division captain faced away as her cheeks turned bright red, embarrassed to see if er master was indeed nude or not, which she usually was whenever she changed from cat to human.

"Yoruichi sama….."

"It's alright darling…..I'm dressed."

Turning around to see that Yoruichi was indeed in clothes, Soi Fon cried to see Yoruichi in the flesh. Her long wavy purple hair and her flawless dark coloured skin were as beautiful as she remembered it to be.

"So…what you've been up to?"

"Yoruichi sama…"

"What's wrog?"

"I've journeyed a long ways to find you…..and I've done many thing just to get here….."

"Oh? Like what?"

"I killed Omaeda and your brother….or so I though….they were traitors and they refused to tell me where you were."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," said Soi Fon as she stumbled nearer and nearer towards Yoruichi. "Nut…now I've finally found you…..and that's all that matters to me….."

Leaning in closer to hug her master, she opened her arms wide to embrace Yoruichi. But, she felt confused as she passed right through her.

"Yoruichi…..sama?"

"Soi Fon…don't you realise it yet?"

"Realise what?"

"Think about it…..all the people you've met here are dead…..including me….I'm dead too….."

Upon hearing her master's words, Soi Fon was once again puzzled.

"Yoruichi sama…..what are you talking about?"

"We're in the Valley of Souls….Omaeda….Yushiro…..and even myself…you sent us here when you killed us….."

"NO! NO! NO!" screamed Soi Fon as she once again went into a rampage, aiming multiple slashes at Yoruichi. "The real Yoruichi sama would never say that! Where is she!?"

"Soi Fon dear…you can't see the truth…you're blinded by your unwillingness to accept it…"

"LIES! ALL LIES!"

"Soi Fon…there there…..let me help….."

"What are you…."

Before she could finish, the 2nd division captain was interrupted by Yoruichi who had shunpoed right in front of her, placing her right hand into the chest if her ex-protégé.

"What the…." Soi Fon thought to herself. "I don't feel any pain or whatsoever…what is this?"

"My my…..your heart's full of emptiness and despair…"

"STOP! GET YOUR HAND OUT OF ME!"

"I'm afraid I can't dear….this is the only way left to help you….."

"What the….."

Once again, Yoruichi had cut Soi Fon off. This time though, Yoruichi had disappeared, entering Soi Fon's body, possessing her in the process. At this, Soi Fon's body fell to the ground kneews first, staying in a kneeling position as her eyes closed with her head falling so that it faced the ground.

Soi Fon's Inner Self…

"Wow….your mind is emptier than I thought….."

"Where the heck are we!" Soi Fon said angrily as she took note of her surroundings, realizing that she and her master were now in an enclosed area, with every inch of the place they were in being a brilliant white in colour.

"Silly you…..we're inside your mind."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah…it's kind of cramped in here…..your body that is."

"What the heck are you talking about….."

"You still don't get it do you….how can I be in your mind if I'm not in you? I entered your body and possessed you."

"WHAT!? GET OUT OF ME YOU BITCH!"

"No….not until I'm done here."

"What could you possible want to do here you imposter?"

"To help you see the truth duh," Yoruichi said as she let out a huge sigh. "Take a look here," Yoruichi said once more as she pointed towards her right.

"What is this…a screen?"

"Yup, go on and touch it."

"Soi Fon did as she was told. Putting her hand into the screen, she was teleported into a forest. Dazed from the teleportation process, she still managed to sense two powerful sets of reiatsus. Picking herself up, she followed the trace, which ler her into a clearing in the forest, with Yoruichi following close behind.

"You don't have to do this Soi Fon….Please just let me explain…..I don't want to fight you!"

"Let you explain? You just upped and left me for a 100 years! And you think I'm just going to let you explain? No way bitch!"

"YORUICHI SAMA! YORUICHI SAMA! I've finally found you!"

Realising that she wasn't responding, Soi Fon felt a bit uneasy.

"Yoruichi sama….?"

"You're so cute when you're confused," Yoruichi let out with a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm right here dear…..that Yoruichi you're watching and that Soi Fon too, they're all parts of your memory that had been blocked off after you fell"

"I don't remember that ever happening…..who are you trying to kid?"

"Just look," Yoruichi sighed once more.

Looking on, Soi Fon watched the memory of her battling Yoruichi. She realized though after a while, how Yoruichi couldn't put her all into the fight, noting that something was holding her back. She knew that Yoruichi would never want to hurt her. Then, the 2nd division captain felt an energy flow though her, something that made her somewhat believe that after all this time, she had really killed Yoruichi.

"Hmph…you think this is going to fool me?" Soi Fon said in refusal of the truth.

"Ha…just watch on…it's coming….Ah yes…this is how I died wasn't it?"

Then came the climax of the battle. Soi Fon watched as she drove Suzumebachi into the small of her master's back, putting the final nail in the coffin for Yoruichi. Seeing her master fall to the ground as she echoed the words," I love you," Soi Fon cried as her emotions got the better of her, the first time it had ever happened ever since the incident. She was at breaking point and she had reached her limits.

"No…..no….NOOOOO! YORUICHI SAMA!"

"Do you finally see it now…."

"No…it can't be…."

Why…..no….no….no….."

"Just look."

As she wiped the tears off her face, Soi Fon watched as her memories continued to play. She watched as she picked up the letter and read it, crying as she realized that she made a huge mistake, sitting by Yoruichi's side, watching it all the way till she made the plunge at Thunder-rock cliff. This had sealed the deal. Soi Fon buried her face in her hands as she finally accepted the truth, kneeling on the floor as she cried a river. At this, Yoruichi kneeled down in front of her, embracing Soi Fon as she hugged her with all the love she could give.

"Why….why…." Soi Fon struggled to say as the tears flowed down her face. "Why didn't you fight back…you….you probably wouldn't be dead if you did…."

"Child….you knew that I could never lay a hand on you."

"And so you just let me kill you!?"

"I couldn't risk it now could I….I didn't want to hurt you even more….I was afraid that one wrong move would drive you further away from me….I figured that letting you know of my love for you through the letter was the only option left…..and since you were always rash…..there was no way you'd ever listen to me so dying seemed like the only option left….I was still lucky though that you read it…..there were no guarantees….well….you'll never know how much you truly treasure someone until they're gone…"

"I couldn't accept my mistakes and that's why I tried committing suicide….it…it….it was the only way to escape it all….."

"I guess I'm at fault too….I wasn't strong enough…..forgive me Yoruichi sama….."

"Stop blaming youself child….come on…..get up," Yoruichi said as she helped a still bawling Soi Fon to her her feet. "Remember alright…..no matter what happens I'll always love you…."

"I….I….I love you too….."

"I know dear…..I know…..Come on…..let's get out of here….I'm getting claustrophobic from being inside your body too long."

"Alright….."

Valley of Souls…..

As Yoruichi exited Soi Fon's body, the 2nd division captain regained control of her own body and picked herself off the floor. Finally accepting the truth, her appearance changed once more, her long hair instantly falling off so that she now obtained back her short, neat hairstyle. Her eyes stopped bleeding as they returned to normal, white eyeballs with black pupils. Her nails were now short and tidy, her haori turning pure white once again.

"Soi Fon….they're going to close the portal soon….hurry up and get out of here….You've a long life ahead of you."

"But….will I see you again Yoruichi sama?"

"Haha child…..don't worry alright? I'll always be with you even if you don't see me."

"Okay…."

"But promise me though…"

"Yes Yoruichi sama?"

"Never do anything stupid like trying to commit suicide again alright…and live your life to the fullest and remember me and carry on in my honour."

"Yes Yoruichi sama."

Leaning in close, Yoruichi kissed Soi Fon's forehead before she left.

"Yoruichi sama…."

"Oh…..you're blushing again…you're so cute when you do that," Yoruichi said with a large smile on her face.

"Yoruichi sama…"

"Go one, get out of here! And remember Soi Fon what I told you."

"Yes Yoruichi sama."

Looking at her master for one last time, she smiled and the gesture was reciprocated, with Yoruichi smiling right back at her. Turning around, Soi Fon made haste for the exit, feeling happy and relieved that she finally had closure. She was with renewed determination and resolve to continue on living and that was what she was going to do, live her life to the full and carry on in her master's name.

Soul Society….

"We can't hold on…."

"She's taking too long…."

Yamamoto shook his head. Believing that his plan had failed, he was about to close the gate.

"Alright…..close it…"

"Sir wait!"

"What is it?"

"Energy levels are surging! I think she can make it!"

With that, a beam of light had rained down in the circle that the captain had formed. As it cleared, an exhausted Soi Fon was on her hands and knees, gasping for air. With her finally out of the Valley of Souls, the captains closed the gate as they fell to the floor drained of their life energy.

"I'm…..I'm back…"

"And normal again…..by the looks of things…We thought you weren't going to make it for a while…" Unohana said as she approached Soi Fon to examine her condition.

"Haha….you thought I couldn't handle it eh….but really….I'm sorry for everything…."

"Don't worry about it….I understand…..but you do know what's going to happen right…."

"Yeah….I can't go unpunished….."

"That's right!" yelled Yamamoto. "You have caused enough trouble to Sereitei! You will be sent to the Central 46 after you recover and you'll receive your punishment after that!"

"Yes Sir…"

"Come on…lie on the stretcher and we'll fix you up….."

As Soi Fon lay down on the stretcher, Unohana's assistants carried her off to the infirmary. As she stared into the sky as she was brought back to Sereitei, she thought back about what had just happened to her. No matter what her sentence was going to be for her crimes, Soi Fon was determined to power though it all and carry out her master's wishes. Closing her eyes as she drifted off into a sound slumber, she dreamed of a future where she would remain happy and be strong, not just for her, but for her master as well, for the rest of her life.

That's the end of Chapter 7! For all those who've been reading I really do thank you :) I am kinda sad though that the story's going to end but please stay tune for the next and final chapter! Thanks :)

[Type text]


	8. Chapter 8

Really enjoyed writing this story so thanks to all those who've been reading :) Really appreciate you guys for the support!

Chapter 8: Finis?

With the rogue Soi Fon finally normal, Sereitei was once again at ease. However, there was the matter of her sentence for what she'd done. Her crimes of causing destruction to property and taking innocent lives could not go unpunished, especially since she had killed the head of a noble clan. The Central 46 had been discussing for a while what to do with her. In the meantime though, she was relieved of her duties but she was allowed to travel round Sereitei, albeit with a captain level guard escorting her at all times.

"I feel claustrophobic," muttered an irritated Soi Fon as she perked her lips and blew her fringe.

"You know you can't be alone," said Unohana.

"I know but still…I wish I had some time alone…."

"I'm sorry but some alone time is a luxury you can't afford at the moment…something I'm not sure you can ever enjoy again…"

"I'm not surprised…I….I don't think they'll be lenient to me….."

"Well…just make good use of your time…I'm sure you'll find out what to do when you're out."

"I guess…." said Soi Fon as she stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground. She felt under the weather and would shed a tear every now and then, knowing that her freedom, or whatever was left of it, was soon to be gone. Despite Unohana watching her, she could never really cheer her up. Although she was a medical expert, she was never really good at dealing with psychological pain.

Soi Fon didn't really have anyone to turn to. No family left, her beloved Yoruichi now dead, her vice-captain too, and with no close friends as well. She was lonely and just needed someone to be there for her, and although Unohana tried her best, it just wasn't doing any good. What made it worse, her division had totally shunned her for all that she did. A look of despise was written all over their faces each time Soi Fon had passed any of her ex-members by which utterly destroyed her psyche.

"Unohana…could you please follow me somewhere?"

"That depends on where exactly."

"Thunder-rock cliff….."

"Oh….why would you want to go there?"

"I have my reasons…."

"Well…alright then….." said Unohana as she thought of the possible reasons as to why Soi Fon would want to go there. A part of her had told her not to listen to Soi Fon's request, but then again she didn't have much of a reason not to. If Soi Fon attempted suicide again, Unohana would be there to stop her. Also, Yamamoto had ordered a limiter to be placed on Soi Fon so she couldn't unleash her full power if she ever was to try something unexpected again.

That night at Thunder-Rock cliff…..

Soi Fon reached the peak of the cliff, with Unohana following close behind her. Something had caught the attention of Unohana though. The younger woman stumbled step by step towards the edge of the cliff, prompting Unohana to stop her. Shunpoing forward and grabbing her hand, she tightened her grip on Soi Fon's wrist and pulled it with such force that the younger woman made a complete 360 degree turn.

"Soi Fon….please don't…."

"Umm…..I was just going to take a seat….."

"Don't lie to me."

"Umm….honestly what could I possibly do to myself? I'm not moving as fast as I previously could with that stupid limiter on me and you're here…..there's nothing I can possibly do….."

"I guess…go on but I'm watching you," said a stern looking Unohana.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Soi Fon as she shot a look of disdain towards Unohana.

As she approached the edge of the cliff, she took a seat and let her feet hang over the edge, letting them swing around like a little kid. Then, she lifted her chin up and gazed at the brilliant night sky and stared at the full moon, closing her eyes as if to make a wish. Then, she began to speak.

"Yoruichi sama…..it's…..it's…I'm not going to lie, it's been tough. I know that my freedom is going to be up soon so yeah…..I'm letting you know that I'll still follow what you told me, I'm not going to give up just yet…I…..I don't know what to do but please guide me….I just need someone here for me….Thanks Yoruichi sama…and as always….I love you…"

As she ended, Unohana had called Soi Fon.

"You…..you really do miss her huh?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Every word that you said…..I heard it….."

"What?"

"Yeah…..you were speaking…..kind of loudly…..it was cute. I've never seen this side of you before."

"You better not tell anyone," said Soi Fon as she became frustrated at how she allowed herself to talk out loudly.

"Who am I going to tell?" said Unohana as she smiled. "Anyways, I've just been informed over my comms device…..Central 46 had decided your punishment….you're to head there immediately."

"Oh…..alright," said Soi Fon as she dusted herself off and stood up. "Did they say what it was going to be?"

"Nope."

"Alright…..well…..let's go then….."

Sereitei- Central 46

Approaching the hall, Soi Fon was escorted by guards into the place. Being blindfolded, she was unable to see anything or anyone, but she could still feel a thousand pair of eyes staring down upon her.

"Fon Shaolin." Said a stern sounding individual from a distance. All members of the Central 46 had their faces concealed and the only way Soi Fon could make them out was by getting a read of their reiatsus. "Do you have anything to say for what you've done?"

"No…..no I don't…I accept whatever punishment you guys hand out."

"Good, that saves us the trouble of giving an explanation for the punishment," said another voice in the distance.

"Quite right," said the first voice. "FON SHAOLIN, you are hereby permanently stripped of your titles as the leader of all commands that you currently head and are sentenced to 500 years in lockup, with no possibility of making captain ever again. You'll be barred from ever entering Sereitei as well. Any last words?"

Keeping silent, Soi Fon could only hang her head in shame.

"Good. Guards, take her away."

As that, two giant figures approached the disgraced former captain and dragged her away.

Seretei-Main Street

The existing captains had lined up on either side of the escorts that guarded Soi Fon towards the barracks where they held the worse criminals in Soul Society. She felt shameful as the captains stared down upon her, thinking of the gossip that must have been spreading amongst them. Trying as hard to ignore the small talk going on, she focused on having the 500 years ahead of her that she was going to spend in confinement. Alas, they finally reached the barracks. Still blindfolded, Soi Fon could feel that she was being led into a large metal chamber, with no opening whatsoever, except for a door that could only be opened from the outside.

"Fon Shaolin, we're going to place you in restraints….is that understood?"

"Yeah…..I can't wait…." said Soi Fon sarcastically.

As the guards placed the restraints on both her wrists and ankles, she could feel the coldness of the steel against her skin. The restraints were connected to a large chains that were bolted tightly onto the walls of the chamber, making it hard for Soi Fon to even fidget a little. Furthermore, a heavy metal collar was also placed around her neck, making it impossible for her to even turn her head slightly. As the guards finished placing the restraints on her, they left her alone and slammed the door shut, leaving Soi Fon to spend the next 500 years in solitude.

"500 years…that's a long while…" Soi Fon thought to herself.

"Soi Fon sama…I'll always be with you…"

"Suzumebachi? I can't believe you're still here…..after all I've done…"

"Well, I can't exactly abandon you right?"

"Yeah but…I thought you'd never want to speak to me again….."

"Nonsense….it's not as if you did all those things on purpose."

"I guess…I…..owe you an apology."

"Nah," said the little hornet as she started to blush a little. "Like I said, it wasn't your fault. I can't imagine what it's like to lose a loved one….."

"Yeah…"

"Anyways, I need to tell you something."

"Uh….sure," Soi Fon said as she was puzzled at what her zanpaktou spirit could have possibly wanted to tell her.

"I've developed a new posion."

"Oh…..and?"

"It should put you to sleep long enough for you to wake up after your sentence….it is a quick way to pass the time."

"What!?" Soi Fon said in shock.

"Yeah. If you want an escape route well, this is it. But I have to warn you though, I haven't tried it out yet so I'm afraid it may have a few unintended effects."

"I see," Soi Fon said as she sensed the hint of fear in Suzumebachi's words. She pondered and pondered. She knew that she had promised Yoruichi to continue on living but if she was poisoned by Suzumebachi, her life might end. Then again, if the poison didn't kill her, 500 years would have gone by without her even noticing. It was a tough choice to make. After weighing up her options, she struggled but ultimately, came to a decision.

"Alright, Suzumebachi, let's do it."

"You sure Soi Fon sama?"

"Yeah."

"But what if….."

"Don't worry, I'll make it. I don't intend on dying just yet," Soi Fon saud as she cut Suzumebachi off.

"But I'm afraid you might die," said Suzumebachi as she shed a tear and thought about the chances of her master surviving the poison in her weakened state. "I can't…no…..I won't do it….I don't want you to die…" said the hornet as her eyes became red trying to fight back a flood of tears.

"Aww…don't worry about it…You don't have faith in me?"

"I do…but….."

"Then what's to worry about?" I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you again you know?" Soi Fon said trying to sound confident for her zanpaktou despite she herself, doubting that she would survive.

"Alright…..if you say so…." Suzumebachi replied somewhat amzed at her master's optimism. "Well…..here I go…."

Flying over to Soi Fon's right arm, the little hornet approached her master slowly, but steadily. Taking aim, Suzumebachi placed the stinger in her. Soi Fon could feel the cold, slimy stinger of her zanpaktou spirit pierce her skin and sink deep into her flesh as the poison entered her body. Within a few seconds, the posion had spread throughout her entire body and with that, the shamed former captain of the 2nd division drifted off into a sound slumber.

500 years later….

"Hey, its time to release the prisoner."

"Yeah, can you imagine? A captain killing off so many innocents. Just the thought of the makes me you shiver, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

As the two guards approached the metal chamber that Soi Fon was in, they were cautious in opening said chamber in fear that Soi Fon would react rashly. Opening the door, they saw that Soi Fon was motionless. Slapping her and pouring water on her face, Soi Fon did not respond at all. Despite repeated attempts to try and revive her, their efforts were in vain.

"Looks like….she didn't make it…"

"Shame…..wasn't she still allowed to live anyway after being released."

"That's right. What a shame…..well…..no use talking about it now….."

"Guess you're right. Her body doesn't smell yet…..she must have passed not long ago…"

"Hmm, it seems so. Well, it doesn't matter. Let's just hurry up and remove the body. It gives me the creeps just by staying here."

"Yeah….I feel you."

As the guards removed the restraints on Soi Fon's body, they felt a gust of wind blow past them.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah….."

Just then, the door behind them slammed shut and they realized that Soi Fon was no longer in the room with them.

"What the…..where is she?"

"FON SHAOLIN! OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!"

Laughing hysterically, Soi Fon ignored their pleas for help and made her way to the exits.

"Playing possum, gets them every time," said the former captain of the 2nd division as she let out a chuckle.

"Soi Fon sama! You made it!"

"And here you doubted me!"

"Well…..I'm sorry….."

Going over to her zanpaktou spirit, Soi Fon gave Suzumebachi a tight hug.

"Me too…..It must be hard making you worry like that….."

"Its….its alright…..Soi Fon sama….please….." Suzumebachi struggled for air as Soi Fon's grip on her suffocated Suzumebachi.

"Oh sorry…." Soi Fon saud as she let go of Suzumebachi.

"Soi Fon sama, don't you think you're being a bit too much locking them up in there?"

"What? Naaahhh. Besides, the alarm's already sounding. They're sending backup…..we'd better get out of here." Soi Fon smiled as she thought about the trouble she had just gotten herself into. Her playfulness had cost her, but well, it was fun for her and that was what mattered. She would deal with the consequences later.

"Yeah, let's go Soi Fon sama."

With that, the disgraced former captain and her zanpaktou spirit started their lives as exiled personnel of Sereitei. Though they had to be extra careful because of Soi Fon's escapade which would have sent shinigami scouts trying to find them for their actions were uncalled for and deemed dangerous, especially for a person who had just finished spending the last 500 years in lockup. Regardless, Soi Fon and Suzumebachi were full of optimism that so long as they had each other, they would be alright in the end. Where would they go? The real world? The unexplored parts of Soul Society perhaps? The answer didn't matter. Soi Fon was determined to follow her master's wishes and she did just that, living her life to the full and being happy for the remainder of time before she too, had to fall into an eternal sleep where she would finally be with Yoruichi once more.

"Yoruichi sama…"

That's the end of the story! I'm sorry if the ending seemed wrong to you guys but it's the best I could come up with. Well, make what you guys will of the ending. I wanted to leave it up to the reader's own impression of what happened to Soi Fon after her escape at the end. Once again, thanks to all those who've been reading. I really and truly appreciate you guys. Thanks! And please lemme know what you guys think! :)


End file.
